zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Barigator
The Barigator is a Crocodile type Zoid, one of over 200 species of fictional biomechanical lifeforms depicted in TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview The Barigator is a Crocodile-type Zoid used by the Helic Republic. The Zoid is amphibious, and succeeds in swamp, marsh, and shallow aquatic operations. It can be used elsewhere, but a lack of flat ground will restrict the low-slung Zoid. Relatively slow on land, the Barigator is rather well armored for its size. Its powerful fangs are capable of crushing similarly sized Zoids in a single blow; a favored tactic is for the Zoid to remain hidden then strike at an unsuspecting opponent. The Zoid does have one weakness, however; when its jaws are open, the cockpit is relatively open and exposed to enemy fire. Battle Story appearances The Barigator design first appeared in the late 2030s ZAC, as a replacement for the Aquadon and Furolesios. The Zoid proved to be effective in supporting the Helic Forces as they advanced on the Zenebas capital, allowing the Helic army to launch amphibious assaults. The Zoid was later used to escort the Helic forces in their landings on the Dark Continent of Nyx. This time, they were less successful, falling victim to the far more capable Guylos Heldigunners. The Barigator remained a part of the Helic army following the disaster of ZAC 2056. Initially the Republic's only aquatic Zoid, the Barigator was outmatched by the combination of the Guylos Sinker, Brachios, Warshark and Heldigunner. Only with the development of the Hammerhead was the Republic able to achieve naval superiority. Media appearances The Zoid does not appear in any anime series. It has appeared in the various Zoids Saga games, as a common wandering monster. UK Zoids Comic The Kroc Zoids were used by the Blue Zoid army to fight against the Red Mutants naval forces, specifically the Z-Ray. The Krocs exhibited animal-like traits, often remaining by rivers or other bodies of water. Video Games The Barigator made a minor appearance in the Zoids Saga series, where it appeared as a wandering monster. It could commonly be found in shallow water regions and in some caves, but it almost never appears in deep sea or land terrains. Trading Cards The Barigator was featured in the first two Zoids Trading Cards releases; the Original Battle Game and Trading Collection Cards. Models File:Ba Barigator.jpg|Braigator box art Original Japanese Release * Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) * The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Barigator model comes on four frames, along with 8 small rubber caps, a chrome gold pilot figure, a wind-up motor, a translucent cockpit hatch, and a label sheet. The model is molded in white and very dark blue/green, with the cockpit hatch being translucent orange. The Barigator is simple to assemble. When wound up, the Zoid walks while swinging its head and tail from side to side. The weapons can be manually positioned, along with the Zoid's jaw. The Zoid's body is rather fragile, the model having a tendency to fall apart easily after assembly. The Zoid was released in August 1985. The Barigator was the first small Helic Zoid to not possess the standardized "whitehead" cockpit at all. Instead, a head was specially designed for the Zoid. Original European Release The Barigator was released in Europe under the name Kroc in 1986. The model was recolored in flat black and light grey, with blue caps. Kroc shared the same problems with the OJR version. Robostrux The Zoid was also released in the United States as Chompz as a part of the Robostrux line. The Zoid was completely recolored, with dark green and tan components, red caps, and a translucent green cockpit. Technozoids The Zoid was released again in the US, as part of the Technozoids line in the mid 90s. The model's name was changed to Armored Gator, and the was Zoid recolored in bright orange and tan. New Japanese Release The Barigator was the third Zoid released in the NJR. The Zoid was recolored in dark green and light grey, with black caps and an orange translucent cockpit. The Zoid's mold was also altered to a degree, being far more stable and less prone to falling apart. Several additional weapons kits were produced for the Barigator. Some of these were also designed for use with other Zoids. *The CP-04 "Attack Unit" consists of a pair of heavy beam cannons that mount on the Zoid's back, in place of the missiles. *The CP-05 "Cannon Unit" consists of a large, single-barrelled beam cannon that mounts on the Zoid's back, in place of the missiles. The Zoid's type was changed from Alligator to Crocodile, which would be carried through to later releases. New American Release Barigator was released as part of the NAR. The only changes made were to the box. The Zoid was also released as part of the New Pacific Release, and was identical to the NAR version. Zoids Rebirth Century An upgraded version of the Barigator, called the Barigator TS, was released as the eighth Zoid in the Zoids: Rebirth Century line, with the designation number of HRZ-008. It features a weapon pack on its back, holding two sets of two missiles, along with a golden pilot. Category:Crocodile-Type Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Zoids Category:OJR Category:OER Category:NJR Category:Robo Strux